Electrical connectors are provided for transferring power and other electrical signals from a remote control unit to a plurality of adjustable automotive suspension components, such as electrically adjustable hydraulic struts and shock absorbers. Low-voltage, low-current electronic information is transferred between the electrically adjustable shock absorbers and the electronic control unit by means of an electrical harness.
It can be understood that such electrical connector systems which are located under an automobile hood or in a wheel well are subject to rather harsh environments, such as including high vibration, impact, severe moisture and salt conditions.
Heretofore, problems inherent with such electrical connector systems have been solved by providing relatively complex connectors, including a relatively large number of components, bulky coaxial connecting components, numbers of seals to protect against the environment, polarization features and the like. Such complex connectors are not cost-effective in assembly and are difficult to service in use. An example of an electrical connector system for adjustable automotive suspension components is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,343 to Dougherty et al., dated Dec. 6, 1988.
There is a definite need for an electrical connector system of the character described which is very simple, cost-effective and yet solves the problems encountered in the harsh environments of such connector systems. This invention is directed to satisfying that need.